Change Away
by zebzy1
Summary: When three strangers arrive in Konoha it will change Naruto's life forever. Now, he is on a team with the three of them and has a big chance to make a difference. New enemies. Old foes. New freinds. Old acquaintances. New situations. And, a lot of trouble. Will Naruto survive this new life? Naruto/OC


**Hello. So, this is kinda like on of my first Naruto Fan Fictions that I am writing which I am going to stick to and complete. This idea has played on my mind for a while and I want to write it out and see how it goes. So, I really hope you like this first chapter and I hope you review. Anyway, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. **

* * *

Hanumura was a small village near the outskirts of the Land Of Fire. Unlike most big villages, the population was small and mostly civilians resided in the village. Hanumura did have a ninja programme much like any other big village yet it was small but big enough to defend the village from any unwanted attacks.

Hanumura was the villages given name due to the fact that it was covered in flowers. The little a very was drowned in flowers of different colours. Red. Blue. Purple. Yellow. Each of them bright like Arabian jewels. The village biggest building was in the centre and this is where very kind yet ignorant leader lived.

Around the building was the rest of the villages usual settings. A few shops. Houses. Playgrounds for the little kids. But, the second biggest building was the school that was filled with cheering children.

On the left hand side of the school was a big hill covered in green grass and growing flowers. Most villages deemed this hill to be unsafe since it was so narrow anyone could fall down from it and literally smash into the school. There was only one person who would dare venture and stay on top of the hill. A young women. Probably in her early twenties.

She was currently on the hill now her eyes skimming on the playing children on the school's ground that had been let out. The women had purple hair, the colour of violets that was braided in a long plat that reached till just below her hip. Along with this she was wearing a simple brown top and brown shorts that reached to just her knees. There was a black bag that was strapped around her waist. It was her violet eyes that drew people in though, a lighter shade than her hair.

The woman was known in the village as Malika. Malika Furu. She was known by many people and yet not known by many. People knew her under a different name than her actually name. She found this best though. If everyone knew her by the not 'actual' name then it would cause her a great deal of problems.

Malika was the village top ninja. No, she was also one of the tops ninja known outside of the village. The hill was like a second home to her. She liked to sit on top of it and watch her surrounding. Watch the village she had come to protect change, reform and evolve.

Her eyes were on the children playing, but one in particular. It was one of her side duties to watch over this girl who was no more than twelve years old sitting alone right in the corner of school grounds. The girl had golden blonde hair that reached up to her elbows with full bangs that reached just above her eyes. The girls cheek's were a nice rosy hue and she had sky blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top with blue leggings that reached to her knees.

Her eyes were downcast, as she looked to be playing with something in her hands. On closer inspection it was a blue flower that the girl was twisting between her fingers. The rest of the kids seemed oblivious to her presence and were playing a group game shouting and laughing.

Malika had been given the task to watch this girl ever since she entered Hanumura. The twelve-year-old blonde hair girl name was Sayumi. No family name. An outsider most people would call her. She wasn't born in Hanumura and therefore was considered not a part of it.

Sayumi was left on the door step of Hanumura. Literally. Twelve years ago Malika had found Sayumi in front of the doors to the village when she was going to do the perimeter of the village as a baby. Since she was not a resident of the village people shunned her. Never talked to her. Barely acknowledge her existence.

But, it wasn't just that. The villagers feared Sayumi. And, Malika knew the reason. Sayumi had something inside of her. Lurking within her. Something not right. Something powerful yet malicious. It was one of the reasons why Malika was tasked with watching the child. To discover what was inside this little girl.

Yet, Malika had discovered nothing. She had no idea what was in Sayumi. Over the years she had crossed things off her list on what was residing inside Sayumi. It was nothing that Malika had ever seen. It was just there beneath the surface but never revealed itself.

Malika knew it wasn't a biju (tailed beast) inside of her. Sayumi wasn't a Jinchuuriki. No, if she was Malika would have easily found out. A biju chakra was detectable if a person concentrated strong enough. But, there was nothing else Malika could think off that would release such a chilled aura.

People treated Sayumi horribly, to say the least. She wasn't one of them so they didn't have to care for her. Even the leader of Hanumura had a hatred towards her. Physical and mental abuse was flung at Sayumi from dawn to dusk. It was a miracle the child had not broken yet.

Suddenly, one of the boys from the group runs towards Sayumi who had yet notice him. As soon as he reached her he yanked the flower out of Sayumi grasp, ripped it to shreds, laughed, and then ran back to his friends like it was the best thing he had ever done. His friends congratulated him like he could come back doing a noble deed.

Malika watched Sayumi's reaction. She would have went down to the school ground to teach that boy a lesson but went against her own idea. It was better not to be seen. Sayumi stood up, as if she was angry, glared at the boy like she wanted to stomp over there and get her revenge.

But, then her body seemed to relax and she dropped to the ground picking up the torn pieces of flower as if the anger she had been sucked out of her. Malika had also stood up in shock and intrigue at what she had witnessed. It wasn't the fact that Sayumi had suddenly become as calm as still water but because of the change in her appearance.

It was fleeting, but for a simple second Malika had witness the change in the girl's eyes. The girl's sky blue eyes had changed to a bleeding red but returned to normal colour instantly. The colour changing flashes had become more recent and recent. Whenever a villager did something to hurt Sayumi her eyes would change from sky blue to bleeding red.

Malika had no idea why but if she had to guess it was because of the being inside of Sayumi. The increase of changing eye colour was an indication that what lay bay in Sayumi wasn't going to stay dormant forever. Malika had warned the leader of Hanumura about this but he refused to acknowledge what Malika had said. He wanted nothing to do with Sayumi.

Malika couldn't understand why. Nothing was wrong with Sayumi. It was just a little girl. Sometimes she believed that her village was stupid and cruel for treating a little girl the way they did like she was nothing more than trash. It was harsh and unnerving. But, Malika could not do anything about it. She was a powerful ninja but she couldn't change the minds of ignorant people who were dead set against someone. No one could.

Malika settled back down and shifter her gaze to another twelve-year-old girl. This girl could be seen as a total opposite of Sayumi. The girl was alone like Sayumi sitting on top of a log that was leaning in front of the school building. The girl had light brown hair the colour of light maple syrup. She had a cute button nose and was wearing a red top with long black legging with a little white shawl hanging from it. Her eyes were a darker brown colour to her hair, the colour of tree barks.

This girl seemed to be staring out in space, away with the fairies. Her name was Maeka Hana and she was seen as the golden apple of the village. The Hana clan was a famous clan in Hanumura hence the family name based on the village actual name.

Maeka was the clan's head daughter and its only air. This was why she was treated with utmost respect by the villagers. Unlike Sayumi, she was welcomed by many and loved by all. But, that was on the outside. Like Sayumi she was in deep pain. This was because nobody knew what happened behind closed doors.

Malika had been watching Maeka like Sayumi but on her own will. She suspected fowl play was involved with Maeka and her family. Maeka's father was greedy and had a mountain of envy within his body and expected the best of her. He would not tolerate failure. He thirsted for power.

And, because of his thirst for power Malika expected that he was doing something to his daughter. Twisting her using her to his advantage. Malika suspected Maeka was being experimented on by her own father. It was a heavy accusation one Malika could not bring forth to anyone if it was proved wrong.

Yet, Malika was right. Maeka was being used as a lab rat, physically and mentally being changed by her father to fit his mold of perfection. And, she could not call for anyone for help. Maeka had no mother, no siblings, no one to turn too. Malika couldn't help her either since Maeka father was a person that covered his tracks well. Malika could feel Maeka hardship and pain. She too had been through a rough past, moulded into someone else's persona.

Sayumi and Maeka did not talk. Communicate. Or even look at each in any way. They only knew each other as classmates and that is all. Nothing else.

Malika had no choice but to watch as too lives spiralled down towards hell. There was nothing she could do about either of them. The only thing she could do is just go back to Hanumura leader and ask him to help them both. But, she knew very well of his ignorance. He would not help.

* * *

_Two Days Later._

Destruction surrounded Malika. Fire, rubble, smoke enclosed around her making her feel trap. She was heaving widely, covered in blood splotches, some her own some her not and scratches and multiple wounds.

She was standing, more like hunching, on the school's field or what was left of it. The school building had been torn down last, now just a pile of bricks and stones. Parts of the now demolished building was on fire. Rain poured down from the sky and angry whips of wind stung Malika's eyes.

In front of Malika, stranded on the floor, unconscious was the wounded-riddled little girl Sayumi. Dirt covered her white night-gown and her hair was wild and spread across the floor in a misshapen shield. Her eyes were closed tight and her chest was going up and down with each breath the girl took.

Every nerve in Malika's body was alert as she suspected Sayumi to raise up yet again. To attack. Though, nothing. Sayumi was unconscious, gone in the depths of her mind. Finally, Malika's body relaxed.

Malika had not been expecting the thing inside of Sayumi to go off the rail so suddenly. After she had tried to persuade the leader of Hanumura to help the girls two days ago were to of no avail. He had gotten furious with Malika and sent he on some random rank mission which made her leave the village for two days.

But, when she returned she had come to destruction. Everything was torn apart. Bodies scattered the floor. Gone. And, it's killer and destroyer was Sayumi. Red-eyed Sayumi. The thing inside of her had taken over and managed to bring this village down in a matter of hours.

It had taken Malika quite some time to take Sayumi down. With the being in power Sayumi was faster, stronger and more deadly than ever. Malika quickly changed her thoughts. She would not think about what had just occurred. It had taken everything, every ninja technique Malika knew to take down Sayumi. And, Malika also had a feeling that the thing inside Sayumi hadn't even released half of its power.

A sudden whimper broke Malika out of her revenue. She turned towards the crumbled school building just in time to see a little body crawl out of a hole that was made by two big pieces of bricks. The body revealed itself to be Maeka Hana.

She was drowned in scratches and dirt, a nasty gnash across her forehead. For a second, both she and Malika stared at one another not saying a word. Just staring and breathing. Finally, Maeka turned her gaze to an unconscious Sayumi.

"W-what was that? What is she?" Maeka asked in terror, not over what had just occurred. Everything Gone. Gone.

"She's human," Malika replied back before turning back to look at Sayumi "but, the thing inside of her is not."

The thing, monster, creäture inside of Sayumi was inhuman. Powerful. Dangerous. Awful.

"T-the thing inside of her?" Maeka asked in fear not understanding what Malika was talking about.

"Yes, the thing inside of her," Malika repeated "there is a reason for everyone in the village shunned her. It was because they were scared what the thing inside of her could do. Rightfully so, I guess."

"B-but, I thought they all hated her because she didn't belong to this village." Maeka whimpered. She knew of Sayumi mistreatment of the village. Everyone knew of it.

"Yes, that is part of the reason. But, the real reason, the main reason is of the thing inside of Sayumi."

Maeka could not believe it. That such as secret was being kept. That such a thing that did this could possible exist.

"Everyone's dead. I saw people die at Sayumi's hands with my own eyes. Everyone's gone."

"Yes, I think us two and Sayumi are the only survivors."

"H-How can you act so calm?!" Maeka shrieked agitated by Malika's static responses. She should be filled with despair yet she is not "Everyone is dead! The village is destroyed! We have nothing! How can you act so calm about that?! Do you not care at all!?"

Suddenly, Malika snapped her gaze back to Maeka with a sharp look like the tips of pointy daggers. Maeka took a step back at the murder-like gaze in Malika's eyes.

"You think I don't care?!" Malika let out a hollow laugh "I do! I care a lot! But, because of your arrogant and ignorant leader of Hanumura this has happened! He chose to ignore my warnings and now look where we are. I warned the villagers to treat Sayumi with respect and kindness and they turned their backs on my warnings. This has happened because of everyone ignorance. They died because they chose not to listen."

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not know. Why would they not listen to you?" Maeka asked.

"Their anger and hatred of Sayumi clouded their eyes. Their deaths should not have happened yet they did. Even, I can't change that. all I can do is apologize for not doing more. For not trying more."

"My father is gone." Maeka whispered feeling a hollow within her heart. She may not have loved her father for what he has done to her however that didn't mean she wanted him dead.

"Yes." Malika said simply knowing that she shouldn't try to dodge around the question "you have seen a lot of death and suffering...however you haven't shed a single tear."

Maeka jerked back at the sudden question but replied back strongly,

"I cannot cry."

Malika did not question the reply. No need too. She already knew why.

Finally, Malika turned to Sayumi and started to make her way towards the girl.

"We should leave."

"Huh? What?" Maeka asked in confusion.

"You said it yourself. There is nothing left here for us. No where to stay. We need to head out and find a village where we can rest."

"I've never left the village though."

"I have. To the east of here there is a big village where we can rest. It's name is Konoha."

"The village hidden in the leaves." Maeka mumbled hearing of such a name by her father.

"Yes, that is right. From there we can choose what we do next. Plus, we can find supplies that we need."

Maeka had a confused look on her face. She had no idea what to do. To follow this women that had managed to take down Sayumi with such power and she had no idea what her name was. But, where else could she possibly go? She had no one else.

"I will join you." Maeka agreed.

"Good. Since you have nothing to take as everything is gone we must leave right away. It will be a two-day journey. There is not a river far from here where we can get some water. Where there is water there is also life. I can hunt down some animals and fish for us to last our journey."

"Yes... but, if I do go with you... will you tell me more? About, Sayumi and that, that thing inside Sayumi. What it is really capable of."

Malika sighed before replying, "there are still many things I do not know about it."

"That's all right. As long as I know something is more than enough."

Malika nodded her head and managed to pick up the unconscious Sayumi. She had no idea when the girl would wake up. But she hoped it would be in a while. It would be bad if Sayumi would wake up soon. Malika managed to heft Sayumi up onto her back almost like she was giving the girl a piggy back ride. Her hands hung loosely around Malika's shoulders.

"By the way, there is one more thing." Malika said to Maeka as she began to make her way towards Malika and Sayumi.

"What is that?"

"You must under no circumstance tell Sayumi of the thing inside of her."

"What?!" burst of Maeka as she reached in front of Malika and Sayumi "but, Sayumi has a right to know that such a thing is inside of her!"

"Maybe she does have a right to know," Malika began "but that doesn't mean it makes it okay for her to know. If Sayumi knows that there is a thing, a being like this inside of her it may be for a worse. Sayumi may go down a route of despair which may make it more likely that the thing inside of her to take control again. We do not want that."

"Huh? I understand what you mean." Maeka replied with a frown on her face.

"And, this includes telling Sayumi what has happened here. We will say to her that a natural disaster has occurred and that is why Hanumura was destroyed and us three are the only survivors. We can't tell her that the thing inside of her was the cause of this." Malika continued.

Maeka nodded her head in agreement. It pained her to lie but it was for the best. It was for Sayumi not to snap again.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you who I am... My name is Maeka Hana!" Maeka replied forcing a smile on her face. No point of being down. She could travel down that route later on.

"Malika Furu."

* * *

_Two days later. _

It was gruelling, long, past two days for the both of them. Malika was still exhausted from fighting the thing inside Sayumi and carrying her on her back was proving to be hard and tiring. Maeka didn't feel fatigue, she could not, but she had had non-stop nightmares about her village being destroyed and people she knew being killed and it was taking its toll on her. Both of them were still in their clothes from before, dirty, bloody and unkempt.

The day was unusually bright like the past two had been. To Maeka it was almost like the world telling her to cheer up. Sayumi was still unconscious not showing signs of awaking. When the thing came out of her it must have affected her body and mind a lot and she was therefore still unconsciousness. Small talk had passed through between Malika and Maeka but nothing too big was discussed. Yet.

Finally, after being surrounded by lively forest for the past two days both eyes spotted massive open gates that seemed to lead into a well-civilised society. On both sides of the green massive gates were the symbols of Konoha. Maeka looked at the gates in awe, never having seen anything like it. Malika stared at it with an impassive face apart from a hint of relief that filled her eyes of seeing it.

Both unknowingly sped up their steps eager to reach the gates. To find safety. Finally, both reached the gates and with no hesitation took the first step passed it.

Malika instantly noticed two men jump up at the sight of them from a booth that they were in now not expecting them. One of the men had brown hair, one eye covered by it and was wearing his forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on it. The other man had spiky black hair and a bandage across his nose.

"Who are you?!" the man with the brown hair demanded as he looked onto the three of them.

"Are you okay?" the man with the bandage asked noticing the dirt and blood that covered the three strangers. Both of them were expecting to have a boring day like usual and certainly did not expect roughly looking strangers enter Konoha.

"We need your help," Malika said taking action "the girl on my back is really wounded and has been unconscious for a while. I am really worried about her. Please, help."

Both men looked at each other confusion in their eyes. It was the man with the bandage that spoke up though,

"We'll help you."

But, before he could even make his way to Malika his partner the man with brown hair turned to him,

"Kotetsu! We have no idea who these people are. They could be a danger to Konoha." the brown man said worry and distrust in his voice.

"Izumo! Look at them! They seem to be in trouble a lot. We have to help." Kotetsu replied back.

Izumo did not argue with his partner since he knew he was right for once. All three of the strangers looked like they had been through and hell and back. But, he didn't want to put Konoha in danger.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu managed his way to Malika and with no hesitation grabbed Sayumi and gently pulled her off Malika back. Once she was off Malika's back he held Sayumi for a second before strategically putting the little girl on his back much like how Malika had carried her.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Kotetsu announced.

"One of you two should come with me to the Hokage. You need to inform him on what has happened and who you are before I can let you into the village." Izumo told them.

"Hokage?" Maeka repeated in confusion.

"He is the leader of Konoha much like out leader of Hanumura," Malika answered before turning to Izumo "I will go with you to the Hokage for now. Um, can you please take Maeka to the hospital as well. That gnash on her forehead may get infected if it's not looked at."

Kotetsu nodded his head walking towards Maeka. He picked up the little girl carefully and held her in his arms. Maeka was hesitant at first but relaxed once she realized that she was safe. She looked back at Malika questioningly.

"I will join you afterwards. Just take care of Sayumi, okay?"

Maeka nodded her had. Kotetsu knew the conversation was over instantly started to run in an inhuman speed to get both girls to the hospital.

Izumo watched his partner leave before turning to Malika,

"Follow me."

* * *

_Hokage Room. _

In a room that was entirely spotless apart from a bunch of papers across a half circle desk, sitting peacefully on a chair with a smoking pipe in his mouth was Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the third Hokage. The old man was sitting on his chair resting peacefully as he smoked. he had dying grey hair and a grey goatee and was wearing his Hokage uniform. His eyes were darks and lines were coming down from each of them towards his cheeks.

The man had a somewhat peaceful day. Apart from paperwork that could last him till afterlife and beyond was one of the only problematic thing today. The other was a certain blonde-haired boy who was causing amok with his pranks like usual. Damn, if the paperwork wasn't going to be the death of him then that certain blonde-haired boy was.

Suddenly, the door to his room slammed open causing Sarutobi to look up. Once he did he found Izumo standing their breathlessly with a young women behind him. Though, she was beautiful the dark blood and dirt and scratches across her face was the thing that caught Sarutobi attention first.

He stood up from his chair taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"Izumo! What are you doing here? Who is the women behind you?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Sorry for disturbing you Hokage-Sama. But, I and Kotetsu was looking after the gates when three strangers came in the village all wounded. The girl behind me is one of them." Izumo explained.

The young women walked around Izumo so she could look and speak directly to the third Hokage.

"Sorry," the women apologized "if we did in fact disturb you. But, my name is Malika Furu and I need to speak with you immediately... Privately if I may." Malika informed him.

Hokage took the smoking pipe back in his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Kamizuki," Sarutobi said referring to Izumo "You may leave now."

Izumo did exactly as he was told shutting the door softly behind him. He wasn't one to disobey the Hokage orders.

Once alone, Sarutobi sat down on his seat and regarded the young women in front of him.

"Furu you said? Why are you wounded and covered in blood?"

"It is a very long story."

"I have the time." Sarutobi replied.

Silence.

"I guess I have to start by saying you know Hanumura."

"Yes, the village of flowers." Sarutobi said slowly.

"Hanumura is no more."

Silence. The Hokage's eyes opened wide and his jaw promptly dropped. No words could describe how shocked he was. How could a small village, something so peaceful, be no more. Was it destroyed? How? Why? These were the questions running through Sarutobi's minds.

"Explain." Sarutobi demanded softly before placing both his hands on his desk.

It didn't take long for Malika to explain it. But, with each word she spoke the third Hokage's eyes widened in disbelief. How could this have happened? How could the leader be so ignorant? But, there was one question on the tip of Hokage's tongue that flung out once Malika had finished explaining.

"What is exactly inside Sayumi?"

Malika didn't look taken a back by the question. She knew he would ask it.

"I don't know. No once does. Whatever it is, it has a huge amount of chakara which is probably drenched in evil." was the only thing Malika could say back.

"And, you say you managed to take down the thing Sayumi has inside her body when it took control? How is that possible if the thing inside of her is strong enough to take down Hanumura?"

"Because, I may not be just one ordinary ninja." Pause, as Malika took a deep breath "My name is Malika Furu but most people know me by something else. They know me by the name 'Kurai utsukushi'.

Hokage felt like his eyes would pop out of his sockets at any moment. This woman was that person. This seemingly defenceless and innocent women was 'Kurai utsukushi'? Sarutobi may not have believed it if the young women's purple eyes didn't seem so determined and truthful.

The third Hokage made a humming sound as he re-went through everything he had heard in his mind. He needed to make a decision and quick.

"Since you have no place to go, I suggest you stay in Konoha." Hokage said with a small smile.

Malika eyes widened in surprise, "Your letting us stay?"

"Of course I cannot turn back a fellow ninja much less a person who is in need of help. You can become part of this village. You, Maeka and Sayumi of course."

"But-"

"Please, don't fight my decision. I know what I am doing very well so don't question it."

Silence.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am," Malika said with a small smile before carrying on "I will do whatever you need me to do. If you will let me, make me become a member of Konoha ninja's. I will protect this village since I have recently just lost my own."

"I was thinking that but I also have another proposition for you."

"What?"

"Become a sensei."

"What?!" Malika said in disbelief.

"I believe it will be best. If you do then you can teach children the best way of the ninja's since you are 'Kurai utsukushi' herself. I will also let Maeka and Sayumi to take the exam to become Genin ninja's for Konoha. They need to fit in and since you explained it yourself both seem to have a great level of chakara. You yourself will become a teacher for Genin students and therefore can take on both Maeka and Sayumi as your students if they pass the exams." Sarutobi explained.

"Will you accept?" he carried on asking leaning forwards.

Malika took a step forward determination in her eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

**And, done! This is a super long chapter and I really hoped you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think and stuff. Follow and Favourite at will! Oh, and review please! I want to know what you think a lot. Okay, so for fun can you guess who I'm pairing up with Naruto? It's obvious. And, what about Malika and Maeka pairings? Who will they be?**

**Till next time...See yh!**


End file.
